Sora's Baby
by Dark Devotions
Summary: Sora's pregnate, The fathers shocked, Sora mistakes shock for rejection and gose to his brother.Sx? CxL RxA Rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't owe Kingdom hearts, so please don't sue.

Flames will be used to roast Marshmallows.

Hot. Dark. Sweet sweat soaked bodies moving, writhing together in a primitive dance. Cries of ecstacy filled the air before peaceful bliss.

Chapter 1

Sora blinked his eyes open as he unconsciously snuggled into the warmth next to him. Forcing back a yawn he rolled over to get a better look at his lovers angelic face. Last night had been their first night together, his first time, despite the three years that they had been seeing each other.

The brunette of nineteen smiled as he thought of their secret relationship. After three years he wondered how his former teacher , Sephiroth, and himself had kept it quiet. Sora grinned, Sephiroth may have been five years his senior but it didn't change a thing, he was now a qualified teacher and their relationship could come out of the closet.

Leaning forward Sora pressed his lips to his silver haired lovers.

A pair of strong well toned arms slide around his waist and pull Sora onto the well toned chest of Sephiroth. Sora didn't miss the sly grin that played his lovers lips as he suddenly found himself pressed onto his back under Sephiroth himself.

"Morin' Sora, sleep well?" Loving jade eyes gazed down into Sora's.

"Like a baby. And you?"

"Blissfully. Are you okay?" the concern in Sephiroth passionate eyes only served to warm Sora more.

"Never felt better." Sora wrapped his arms around Sephiroths shoulders, smiling brightly.

Sephiroth nodded then grinned, "Ready for another round?" before catching Soras' rose bud lips in another passionate kiss.

**Six weeks later**

"Sora this is the tenth time in two weeks, you need to see a doctor." An exasperated Sephiroth said as he rubbed gentle circles into his young love back.

"I already... Have an... appointment... for...tomorrow...at noon." Sora panted. Sephiroth nodded. "Good, do you need a ride, or perhaps I should go with you."

"I'll take you up on the ride but you have classes from twelve fifteen to one thirty."

"Well you'll have to wait for me to come pick you up then." Sephiroth challenged.

"I don't even know how long this will take." countered Sora. Sephiroth nodded.

"You know, If you weren't a male I'd say you were pregnant." Sephiroth stated as he helped Sora off the floor. 'Not that I'd mind, I'd love to have kids with you but those thoughts can wait.'

"So would I, Seph so would I."

**Next day, doctors offices. 1:15**

"I do believe congratulation are in order. You are pregnant." Dr. Henson said as he sat down behind his desk.

"I'm what?!" Sora yelled as he stood up and just about fell over at the same time.

The gray haired doctor looked over his wire rimmed glasses and the near twenty year old in front of him. Giving Sora a calculating look with his deep brown eyes the man said in a clear, calm voice. "You are pregnant."

"How I'm a guy?" Sora gave the doctor a pleading look.

But Dr. Henson merely raised one slime eyebrow and said, I'm surprised your parents didn't tell you, it's so obvious, NO you are an Hermaphrodite. In other words both genders."

"How far along?" Sora questioned dazedly, thinking back to his parents and grimacing. They hadn't been kind parents, if anything the terms neglectful and abusive would apply, It was a miracle that both his brother Roxas and himself survived.

"About six weeks, maybe more maybe less." The doctor then gave him a meaningful look before continuing. "Since you are mainly male you can't have an abortion, Not that it's legal here anyway, but you will have to under go a pelvic surgery in about one months time. I'll write you a list of specialist. You'll also need to take these vitamins." after about ten more minutes of this the doctor released Sora from the hospital.

**Two days later.**

Sephiroth was worried. Two days ago he had taken Sora to the doctor and ever since he'd been completely distant. Most the time he was sure sore was completely zoned out an it was scaring Sephiroth.

Currently they we eating breakfast and Sora was adding orange juice to his coco puffs. Raising a slim silver eyebrow Sephiroth watched Sora actually eat said coco puffs.

"Sora what's with you?"

Sora looked up to see his lover watching him with an odd look that was a mix between disbelief and amusement.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Look at what your eating love."

Sora looked down and turned slightly green. Pushing the bowl away Sora walked to the fridge, grabbed a banana and started to peal it.

'What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore." Sora thought. 'Who would want to be with a pregnant freak like me, and I don't blame him.'sighing Sora looked up at Sephiroth whoa was still watching him with a worried expression. 'Now or never Sora.'

"Sephiroth, um.. Look you remember that I had to go talk to the doctor a few days ago and he gave me some interesting news. And I'll understand if you don't want to be with me any more but you deserve to know because it does concern you and if you hate that's fine I'll understand completely and this'll be quite a shock..." Soras allowed himself to trail off as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around him.

"Sora nothing could make me want to leave you."He whispered gently into the smaller mans ear.

"I'm pregnant." Sora stated very quietly but being so close Sephiroth heard.

Feeling his lover stiffening Sora pulled from his grasp and turned to look at him. Soras soft blue eyes search the bright green one's.

They stood there for what in Soras opinion felt like an eternity but was really only a few minutes. When Sephiroth didn't response Sora nodded at him. "I love you. I'll always love you, but I guess it was just to much to hope for not that I did. Goodbye Sephiroth." And with that Sora turned an ran.

Sephiroth just stood there. Soras words echoing through his mind. He didn't know how long he stood there but sometime later he was finally brought out of his shocked revive by a blonde haired co-worker and his dark haired counter part, Cloud and Leon.

"Hey Seph, will you snap out of it?" Cloud after waving his hand in front of Sephiroths face for a few minutes frowned which quickly turned into a mischievous grin. Walking to the sink, he filled a glass with water and dumped Siad glass on the head of his still shocked friend.

The silver hair male jolted and quickly grabbed Cloud before lifting him off the ground. "What the fuck was that for?" Glaring he hissed in a voice that would have burned a dessert.

"You wouldn't respond, so I did the next best thing." Cloud answered completely unfazed, "Where have you been all day neither you or Sora showed for work and Sora wasn't home when we stopped there?"

"Soras pregnant and.. Wait what do you mean he wasn't home?" Sephieroths anger quickly turned into worry as he recalled Soras words.

"Just that, he wasn't there so were came to see if he was here, Which he isn't apparently." Cloud watched in worry as his best friends face when from anger to fear to horror and finely settled on disbelief.

"Oh no, what didn't I go after him, he probably out of town by now, and it's all my fault."

While Sephiroth was having his breakdown Leon and Cloud exchanged glances before Leon said "I'll go look for him."

That night Sephiroth, Leon and Cloud sat together in silence.

"I promise Seph, we'll find him. Just give it some time." Cloud gently place a comforting hand on his shoulder before pulling away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts characters or anything else.

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

Sephiroth sat by the window on their flight to Destiny isle. This was supposed to be a month and a half long teacher's convention for collage professors. While here he, Cloud, Leon, and who ever was put into their group, without Sora they were short a member, would live work and basically learn different methods of teaching, and expand their ' horizons' as Leon had put it.

'I'm a father and I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl.' Sephiroths mind wandered like so many times before back to his blue eyed love. 'Sora, I'm so sorry I should have gone after you.'

"Seph, were here." Leon said as he nudged his friends shoulder. "Come on we need to go."

Sephiroth nodded and stood up, stretching his sore muscles slightly. He'd been on that plane for close to six hours and after sitting that long he felt stiff.

Following Leon and Cloud they walked the few blocks to get to the meeting point. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile, this place was a sight. Beach, sand, water, trees, and flowing landscape. 'Sora would love this place.' He thought to himself as he observed the people around him. 

"Hello, I'm Axel, that's A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?" A red headed guy about Soras' age said as be bounced over to them. "You must be Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth." He grinned. "Well you three are the last three to arrive in our Group, Our other members include and I shall introduce them in a sec, just waiting for the other two to catch up." Axle looked behind him and frowned in slight irritation at being kept waiting.

After a few minutes a blond, and brunette with a baby wrapped in his arms showed up.   
"Aright then, the blond with blue eyes in my boyfriend Roxas, if you got a problem with that then you can go fuck yourself, and the brunette in the wheelchair and holding the silver haiered baby is Roxas twin Sora, be careful around him he had a hard delivery and do to the pelvic surgery he won't be walking much." Axel paused to take a breath then continued completely ignoring the disbelieving looks the others were giving him. "His baby's name is Cora she's about a month and a half old and if you hurt either one, I'll break your face. Got in Memorized?" Axle finished Grinning like mad. 

"Axel," Roxas said after a moment.

"Yes Rox." 

"They already know. For goodness sakes you know very well Sephiroth is Cora's father." The blond ground out resisting, the urge to hit his boyfriend of two years.

'I know Sora thinks Sephiroth rejected him after finding out that he was pregnant but with the way those three are looking at him, Maybe Sora reacted to soon, like he did when we were younger.' Roxas turned his gaze over to Axel and they seemed to have a conversation without speaking. 

"Well as you already know I'm Roxas, and you've met my twin Sora. Our other two group members aren't here at the moment but their names are Riku, and Vincent. Their probably still asleep since they got in around four this morning. Anyways, instead of waking them up, why don't we go get some lunch and talk?" Roxas attempted to look as if it didn't matter but wanted to be sure his brother and niece would be safe with these three around first. 

"Um…alright, sure that sounds great. Oh and I assume you already know, but I'm Cloud, obviously you recognized Sephiroth and Leon is my boyfriend." Cloud extended his hand to Roxas who shook it with out a second thought.

Smiling Roxas, wrapped his hands around the handles of the wheelchair and began to push Sora down the block to a small café just a block and a half from their rooms.

Once inside and seated, Roxas next to Sora with Axel on the other side of his boyfriend, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was clear that Axel and Roxas were being protective of Sora not that it wasn't expected.

"Sora could I speak with you for a moment?" Sephiroth asked using the same gentle, calm voice he always talked to Sora in.

Sora started and looked up at Sephiroth in surprise, finding himself lost in the beautiful jade depth of his eyes. "Yeah, um Roxas would you mind holding Cora till we get back? Oh and here's her bottle, have the waitress warm it if she gets hungry, but not to hot or you'll burn her." Sora said in typical mother hen fashion.

Roxas nodded and took his niece from Soras arms. Then he sent Sephiroth a warning look and moved to give Sora room to get out. Roxas didn't believe that Sephiroth had rejected Sora but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt anybody that did.

Sephiroth took the handles of Soras' wheel chair and pushed him gently out of the restaurant and across the street to the park. Sephiroth wasn't an idiot, he knew very well what that look that Roxas sent him meant, not that he blamed him.

"Sora," Sephiroth said as he stopped the chair under a tree and moved around so that he was in front of Sora and knelt putting them face to face. "You left before I could think to respond ten months ago." He said looking into the ocean blue eyes.

"What? I stood there for ten minutes and you just stood there staring." Sora said not quite understanding.  
"Sora you just told me that we were having a baby, Something I never thought we could do. Of course I was shocked, but I wasn't trying to reject you, I was trying to wrap my mind around the prospect of being a dad." Sephiroths' eyes held so much emotion that it took Soras breath away.  
"You mean you don't mind, you wanted to have the baby?" Sora asked uncertain but hoping that, that was what he meant.

"Yes Sora, that's exactly what I'm saying." Sephiroth took a deep breath then repeated what he said ten months ago, "Sora, I love you; nothing could make me leave you."

Sora smiled brightly and ignoring the pain the action would cause he pushed himself forward and threw his arms around Sephiroth, and cried. Everything he'd been holding in for the past ten months came out at that one moment, all the pain, the anger, the depression, the sorrow, and the guilt poured out of him with his tears.

Sephiroth just held him as he cried, rubbing circles into his back and whispering nonsense words waiting for Sora to stop but at the same time hoping he didn't.

Ten months had come and gone since he'd last held the now twenty year old Sora. Ten months of pain and sorrow that he wanted nothing more then to take away from his young love. Something he hated himself for putting Sora through.

After about ten minuets Sora pulled back and dried his eyes, "We should get back before Roxas decides that we've been to long and sends Axel to find us." Sora said in a slightly wavering voice.

"Too late!" Axel bounced forward smiling like a chesier cat. "So you two back together again?"

"Yes Axel were back together again." Sora smiled as he watch Axel in amusement. The guy was fun to be around as long as you weren't his target.

"Good, Roxas would have had a conniption if you weren't. Come on lets get back to lunch now kiddies."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue me. I should put that to music some time.

"The Disclaimer song"

Whistling tune to jimmy cracked corn

I don't own so don't sue me.

I don't own so don't sue me.

I don't own so don't sue me.

Cause you won't get nothing out of it!

Last time:

"Yes Axel we're back together again." Sora smiled as he watched Axel in amusement. The guy was fun to be around as long as you weren't his target.

"Good, Roxas would have had a _conniption_ if you weren't. Come on lets get back to lunch now kiddies."

Ch3

Sephiroth looked at Axel for a moment before bending down to kiss Sora. Moving back around Soras' wheelchair, he proceeded to head back to the café where the others were waiting.

"Sora, how come you never told me you had a twin brother before?" Sephiroth asked after a few moments of silences.

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't."

"Really I could have sworn I had told you about Roxas and Axel, Lord knows you were in the same room as me when I received calls from them."

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter. I assumed that you didn't have one after you told me about your parents." Sephiroth smiled.

"Yes it does matter," Axel hissed "Sora you told him your parents were physically abusive, but you obviously left the other part out."

"Axel shut up." Sora's voice was like hell vocalized making it beyond clear that Axel should drop it. Axel had other ideas however.  
"No Sora I won't, you and Roxas went through hell and back but you had it worse. Damn it. He had a break down a few years ago and just about killed himself." Axel was yelling by now.

Sephiroth looked from Axel to Sora with a start.  
'Is it true,' Sephiroth thought. 'I wouldn't have thought Sora to be the strongest of the two much less an attempted suicide under the table as well.'  
Looking at Sora again, Sephiroth was once again treated to the sight of a scared and horrified Sora.  
"Axel, I know you mean well, but drop it." Sephiroth intervened as he wound his arms around Sora. "I think today's been stressful enough for Sora, we don't need to add to it, especially with a past best left forgotten."

Kissing Sora's temple Sephiroth leaned forward and whispered, "I won't push you, but if and when you want to tell me, I'll be there, and I will listen, you know that Sora." Kissing his temple again Sephiroth pulled back. "Perhaps we should head back before the others come searching for us."

Sephiroth not waiting for a response, pushed Sora's chair back the way they had come and didn't stop till they were back in the restaurant and seated. Axel followed them in a few minutes later glaring fire at Sephiroth who looked indifferent and continued to chat with Roxas, Sora, and his two best friends through out the meal.

After they finished with lunch, Roxas took one look at Sora, who was now showing Sephiroth how to hold their silver haired daughter, and said ,"When we get back you going straight to bed Sora, you look whipped."  
Sora merely nodded and brushed some of Coras' silver locks from her bright ocean blue eyes, and giving her nose, which she obviously got from Sora, a gentle tap.

Few hours later

Sora lay curled up in a light blue comforter on his bed. Sephiroth was sitting by the window with a book open and both were content to just sit there in the silence and would have if not for…

"AXEL, YOU ARE DEAD!"

The two looked up to see Roxas chasing after the insane and slightly overprotective redhead with a frying pan in one hand and a smoking broomhandel in his other.

After they had gotten back to 2119 Key-Blade Lane, Roxas sent Sora straight to bed and Sephiroth followed to make sure Sora had everything he needed. Then Roxas gave the others the grand tour and sent them to get some sleep because they looked tired. Afterwards he was dragged to his and Axel's room in which they proceeded to wake up or keep everyone from going to sleep. Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth have come to a conclusion.

Roxas is a screamer, a very loud screamer, so loud in fact that he broke a window. Roxas had also discovered a new octave which well, I think you get the picture. Roxas is loud, end of story.

That's a bit off topic however, you see Axel is a pyromaniac, and when you put a pyro in a kitchen well you're just inviting trouble.

"How long do you think this'll last?" Sephiroth looked over at Sora who was now sitting up and giving the hall a tired look.

"Knowing my brother; till the end of time." Sora responded with a shrug. "Those two are always loud."

"And you lived with them for ten months?"

"Eight actually, I didn't move in until they realized I was pregnant until then I stayed at Crescent hill's dorms."

"Crescent hill?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"It's a boarding school for girls between he ages of seven and fifteen." Sora shifted his gaze over to Sephiroth and sat for a moment thinking about his position there. "I now understand why they say girls mature faster then boys. I swear some of the things I've seen these girls reading and Writing, was enough to make the gayest of men run in terror." Sora laughed then got a thoughtful look on his face. "I really don't think anybody is as flexible as what these girls came up with." looking over at Sephiroth, Sora had to suppress a laugh.

Sephiroth was still sitting, but his mouth was hanging open, eyes wide and he looked like he was about to have an aneurism.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R

Hugs to any and everyone who read and plushies to all who review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own please don't sue

Sora's baby ch4

Nine o'clock in the evening found Sora sitting next to a sliver haired companion that had eerie similarities to his lover. 

His companion sat across from him pushing shoulder length silver hair out of his face every few minutes before sighing and going back to his book. After the process was repeated six times Sora had turned his attention to his companion, and watched in amusement as he did it for the twelfth time that night.

Looking up aquamarine eyes met ocean blue and the teen across from Sora raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you with something…um…Sora right?"

Sora merely smiled and pulled something off his wrist before tossing it to him.  
"That should help." Sora stated tilting his head inquisitively. "You're Riku right?"

Riku looked up from the elastic that had been tossed at him, "Yes, um thanks." 

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Riku turned his attention over to Sora this time, waiting for the brunette to notice him.

"Yes, Riku." Sora smiled into his book knowing exactly what was about to be asked of him though this would only be the second time from a male.

"Why do you have an elastic with you? You don't look like you really need it." Riku commented lazily.

"Have you seen that other guy here with the long silver hair?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded.

"That's my lover."

Riku's jaw dropped.

Looking at Riku's expression Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"So where are you fro Riku?" Sora questioned lightly. "Twilight town, Both Vincent and I come from there. What about you?"

"My brother Roxas and I come from Traverse Town, same with Axel. Cloud, Sephiroth and Leon all come from Hollow Bastion." Sora adjusted in his seat on the couch. "So are you and Vincent an Item?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming that Cloud and Leon are as well, After all you're with Sephiroth, and Roxas is with the pyro…. He's not going to burn the house down is he?" Riku gave Sora a nervous look.

"I doubt it." Sora smiled. "Roxas and I are fairly good at keeping his flames under control."

Riku nodded, "So who's the mother of Cora?"

"I am."

Riku frowned "Than who's the father?"

"Sephiroth, I'm a hermaphrodite, Riku." Sora smile became a little strained almost afraid of Riku reaction.

In response to Sora's statement Riku's mouth formed an "O" in understanding. "Okay that explains the wheel chair and all. You went thru the pelvic surgery, and then giving birth would make moving around difficult for you ok."

Sora blinked.

Riku laughed as Soras face went from nervous to socked surprise. "How…?" 

"Teaching is my fall-back job, I'm actually looking into being a doctor." Riku answered with a smile.

"Seriously?" Sora leaned forward again only to wince as the movement aggravated his mending bones.

Riku sigh and stood up moving over to where Sora sat and adjusting some pillows around him. "There that should help." He said as he sat back on his heels. Looking up Riku's eyes met Soras and they both smiled.

"You know if I weren't so in love with Vincent and you weren't taken I might have asked you out." Riku stated as he stood up. "But seeing as that I am and you are want to settle for friends?" Riku asked as he held out his hand to Sora who immediately took it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Soar smiled as well.  
"Should we start worrying about being cheated on?" Sephiroth asked from the door.

"Of course not stilly, never from me anyways. What about you two? Should Riku and I worry?" Sora returned with a playful smile, bright blue eyes aglow as they locked his glowing green.

Sephiroth walked over to Sora and leaned down so that their faces were just inches from each other.

"Never." 

Sora couldn't help but shiver as Sephiroth leaned in pressing his soft, warm lips to against his own in a fiery but loving and gentle kiss which Sora eagerly responded to.

"They seem to have the right idea. What do you think Riku?" Vincent whispered into his own lover's ears as they watched Sora and Sephiroth kiss.

"Hmhh, I think I'd like to be the one on the receiving end of a kiss like that."

Riku whimpered when he felt Vincent press his lips to neck.

"That can be arranged." Vincent shifted his position so that he could hold Riku and at the same time keep his spot over the younger male.

Riku leaned back pulling Vincent down on top of him loving the feel of the older male pressed against him and the soft fall of raven black hair as it cascade over the both of them like a warm and gentle snowfall. Wrapping his arms around his lovers' shoulders, Riku deepened the kiss seemingly lost to the world around him.

Sephiroth and Sora parted after a few moments just content to hold each other before a moan brought them back to reality. Looking over they saw the other two whom they had forgotten until that point, at the beginning stages of foreplay.

"Perhaps we should return to our rooms." Sora whispered into Sephiroth chest where he was more then happy to stay if the older man would let him.

Nodding Sephiroth instead of pulling back lifted Sora from his spot on the couch and into his arms.

"I don't see any point in finding the wheelchair if you're not really going to use it, so let's skip it for the evening."

Sora nodded cuddling closer to his lover, well as close as you can get with healing hips and already being held close enough to be fused together.  
Sephiroth continued to carry Sora to their shared room where he set Sora down on the bed and went in search of their night cloths.  
Sora smiled at Sephiroth before he turned his attention to his own clothes and went to the task of removing them. The shirt was easy just pulling over his head, but the pants well that was another story. To put it simply it hurt like HELL.

Axel never did let up about Sora needing help with his pants, especially after the surgery, not that it wasn't an issue before that. Sora didn't really show much, he just looked slightly wider in the stomach region. Now that his little one was out of him he looked as slim as ever. In fact he was slimmer, his hips now especially stood out if he stood up.

Chuckling Sora shifted so that he lay on the bed instead of sitting, as to give himself easier accessibility. 

Sephiroth had turned around at the sound of Soras chuckling and watched him for a moment.

Walking over he laid the pajama pants on the bed next to Sora.

With another amused glance Sephiroth reached forward and gently pushed Soras' hands away. With a slight tug he managed what Sora had been attempting to do for about five minutes.

"What's so funny?" he asked after a moment.

Sora smiled up at him before shrugging slightly. "I was thinking about my hips." Only to laugh again as Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Their more pronounced now.' Sora explained through his laughter, "Not to mention the fact that after having Cora, I got slimmer as well."

Sephiroth opened his mouth...

"HOLY FLIPPING HELL!!!!! What are you two doing!?"

call me evil but I had to cut it there.

R&R


End file.
